


Compatibility

by destiel_love_1999



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Coming In Pants, Inspired by..., M/M, On Set, Salute to Supernatural Toronto Convention, Teasing, Top Misha Collins, cock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_love_1999/pseuds/destiel_love_1999
Summary: So basically at TorCon a couple weeks ago, misha said that Jensen looked up his sign to see if they were compatible and said 'oh thank god' and didn't elaborate so I wrote this.





	Compatibility

It had been a long day on set for the cast. Between recording videos for the Canadian Thanksgiving food drive and filming, the boys were exhausted. But Jensen and Misha still had some scenes to film after Jared had left since he was done for the night. 

Misha was sat at the Men of Letters map table waiting for Speight to finish talking to all the cameramen about his ideas for the scenes. 

"Hey Mish." Jensen said, startling him as he slammed a book down on the table. 

"What's that?" He nodded towards the book. 

"Oh. It's a, uh, horoscope book. To tell if your significant other's sign is compatible with yours. When's your birthday?" 

"Jensen, you know when my birthday is." Jensen just stared at him. "August 20th."

Jensen flipped through the book and found it. 

"Oh, thank god!" Misha raised an eyebrow, about to question what he meant until Speight called them back over to the other two tables. 

*

Misha had a hard time focusing after that. He kept messing up his lines for two reasons. The first one was obviously because Jensen was fucking up his coverage. The second one was because he couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Jensen and the book. 

Oh thank god. 

That kept running through his head. 

"Mish, lock it up." Speight called out from behind the cameras. "One last take and then we're done." 

Misha nodded and managed to get through the scene since Jensen stopped messing with him. 

"That's a wrap. Head on home boys. See you in the morning." 

Jensen rushed off the set, trying to avoid Misha. He walked into his trailer, knowing Misha was right behind him. He grinned when the door opened. 

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jensen answered, sitting down on the couch checking his phone. 

"Well first, you messing up my closeups by thrusting the air and blowing kisses. And then the book. What was that about?" Misha shrugged off the trench coat and suit jacket, tossing them on the ground. 

"Oh. That. Right. Well, the book was just a joke. I said 'oh thank god' because it said that my sign is compatible with your sign which I already knew because of how great we are together. It was also part of messing up your takes and so was the thrusting because, uh, it has been awhile since we you know..." Jensen trailed off, looking up at Misha with his beautiful green eyes. 

Misha lifted a knowing brow, leaning down to plant a kiss on Jensen's lips. He pulled Jensen up from the couch and started to work his way to Jensen's neck. He reached his sensitive spot just below the ear. 

"Mmm. Mish, if you don't stop, I'm not gonna make it." Jensen panted. Misha pulled away and looked at Jensen. His blue eyes blown with lust. 

"I'm sorry. It's just... you know how much it turns me on when we do this while you're still in Dean's clothes." Misha responded, with a low groan. 

Jensen leaned in again and kissed Misha's lips. It started off slow and steady. But it eventually became needy. Sloppy. Lips, teeth and tongue mashing together in a way that was so familiar to them. 

Jensen somehow managed to push Misha against the wall. Misha's leg between his, lining their groins up. He thrusted against Misha, causing him to hitch his breath. 

"Jesus, Jensen. You're so fucking hot." Misha rubbed Jensen through his pants. Jensen gasped, putting his head on Misha's shoulder. "You know what would be even more hot?" Jensen shook his head. "If I made you come in those pants. The pants that will get washed by wardrobe. They will know exactly why there is a giant stain on those grey pants." Jensen moaned from the back of his throat. 

Misha pushed Jensen away and was able to find his balance again. He pulled Jensen over to the couch and pushed him down so he was laying there. 

"Do you want that? For me to make you come in your pants." Jensen nodded excitedly. "I can't hear you." 

"Fuck, Mish. Yes. Yes, I want you to make me come in my pants." 

Misha leaned down and kissed Jensen's lips. He crawled on top of him, straddling his thighs. He grinded his ass against Jensen's very sensitive dick. Jensen let out a loud moan. 

"God, Jen. You're so fucking hard. I wish I could feel you inside of me. I would ride you so hard. Your dick pounding into my ass and hitting my prostate everytime." Misha said while grinding hard against Jensen. 

Jensen tried to reach between them to rub himself but Misha swatted away. 

"No. That's not how this works." 

Misha scooted back a little and layed so he was laying on top of him. His erect dick matching up Jensen. Jensen rutted against him, trying to get some relief. Misha stuck his hand between them and cupped Jensen on the outside of his pants. He squeezed him, causing Jensen to throw his head back in pleasure. 

"You know, people are still on set. And they can probably hear you moaning because of me. Which by the way is really hot." 

Jensen lifted his head up for the first time since Misha had layed down on him. Misha released his grip and slowly made his way to Jensen's hands. Interlocking their fingers, pinning them above the green eyed man's head. They both grinded against each other, small breathes turned to panting. 

"M-mish, I'm close." Jensen panted, as he kissed him. 

"It's okay, baby. Come for me." After grinding against him a couple more times, he clenched Misha's hands harder and moaned, coming in his pants. Misha grinded a few more times, his orgasm soon following. 

They both layed there, trying to steady their breathing. Once they did, Misha looked up at Jensen. He smiled down at him. 

"That was-" Misha started, but was cut off. 

"So fucking hot." Jensen finished. He pushed Misha to get off of him. "Good thing I have extra underwear, you ass." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Look at your pants. Big ole wet spot. Courtesy of me." Misha chuckled, pecking his lips.

"Oh you're gonna get it Dmitri. Did you forget we live together and have to spend the whole weekend together because of a con." He slipped out of his 'Dean' clothes and into his. A pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Same with Misha. 

"I noticed you didn't put on any underwear. Tease." Jensen wiggled his eyebrows. He put on his shoes, grabbed his phone and walked towards the door. 

"You're the one whose explaining to wardrobe why our clothes look like that." 

He walked out, Misha following behind him. They made their way to Cliff's car. Misha managed to catch up and put his arm around Jensen's waist. He reached his hand down Jensen's pants, landing on his ass. He gripped his ass cheeks, running his finger over his entrance. 

"Maybe, you could ride me, and I ride you all night long. Make each other so sore. Yeah?" Misha whispered against his ear. Jensen felt a shiver down his spine. Misha placed a peck on his cheek and climbed into the car like nothing happened. 

Jensen sure as hell couldn't wait to get home so he could get his revenge against Misha, even if it was pleasure for both of them.


End file.
